greasefandomcom-20200213-history
Bowl-A-Rama
The Bowl-A-Rama was a local hang-out for the students of Rydell, and the most-frequented hang-out for T-Birds and Pink Ladies. It was the setting of Score Tonight and Who's That Guy?. Role in film The Bowl-A-Rama was first mentioned when Johnny, Louis, Goose, and Davey were confronted by Leo Balmudo and the Cycle Lords (some of whom might have been members of his previous gang, the Scorpions). To avoid a fight, Johnny tells the guys, "Tonight, we bowl." Davey, also relieved, tries to act confident saying, "Hey you're lucky! We're bowlin' tonight." Leo, however, wasn't fooled, but played along saying, "I like that," and he and the Cycle Lords took off. That night, at the Bowl-A-Rama, the match between the T-Birds and the Pink Ladies turned from friendly to competitive because of Johnny and Stephanie's arguing (Score Tonight). After the game, the T-Birds "won" the game and, as reward, Johnny gets kissed by Paulette, but Stephanie refused, and retaliated by kissing the next man who walked through the door, and who does it happen to be? Michael Carrington. This scene shocks both groups but Stephanie just grabs her bowling ball bag and exclaims to the girls, "Let's eat." Michael asks to join the game, but the T-Birds exclaim they want food out of anger. When they leave the Bowl-A-Rama, leaving Michael and Dolores alone, Michael tells Dolores he'll walk her home. At first, Dolores, angered by the Pink Ladies never including her, doesn't want him to, thinking of him as a babysitter, but reluctantly accepts it when he tells her to think of it as a date. Several months later, Dolores skateboards to the Bowl-A-Rama, and she sees Leo out front, and alone. She walks through the front door, than turns around and calls him, "SCUM!" and runs inside while Leo is alone laughing. Dolores tells Johnny, Louis, and Goose, that Balmudo was out front and all alone, and they go out front to get rid of him, only to find that Balmudo wasn't really alone, the rest of the gang was just hiding. The T-Birds, once again, chicken out of the fight, and turn back inside, with Balmudo laughing in satisfaction. Dolores tells Davey, who was talking to a girl, about the fight, and he leaves to join the action. As soon as he got outside, he exclaims, "Hey, where is that rat face, Bal...?" but he doesn't see the guys, and Balmudo grabs him exclaiming, "You lookin' for a rat face, mouse brain?" and throws Davey back, but then the Lone Rider (Michael in disguise) drives in and kicks Balmudo in the stomach onto his motorcycle, allowing Davey to hurry back inside, and Balmudo exclaims to the Cycle Lords, "GET THAT MOTHER!" Everyone in the Bowl-A-Rama watches through the front doors, wondering who that biker is (Who's That Guy?) Filming Locations Bowling alley interior - Hawthorne Bowl - 141st Street & Hawthorne Blvd., Hawthorne, California, USA Bowl-A-Rama Exterior - Norwalk Ice Arena - 14100 Shoemaker Road, Norwalk, California, USA Category:Locations Category:Torn down